


Dress-Up

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Changhyuk, Crossdressing, Demons, M/M, minkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: "Oh my, Changkyunnie! How many times have I told you not to play dress-up with the demon?!” superior angel Kihyun asked as he bustled into the room, holding a laundry basket full of clothes.[Changhyuk/crossdressing/Minhyuk is a feisty demon and Changkyun is a naive angel~]





	Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changhyuk + demon/angel + crossdressing"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“How does this one look~?” Changkyun asked, twirling in his adorable, tiny little frilly skirt, the hem flying up to expose his even tinier panties. Beside him, Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, smiling breathlessly at the boy.

“Absolutely adorable, just like you,” Minhyuk answered, approaching Changkyun with heavy, weighted steps, hands reaching out to ‘fix Changkyun’s skirt’… yeah, that was his intent. He wrapped his long, slender fingers around Changkyun’s waist, pushing down the miniscule skirt a few more centimeters, even though it still barely covered his crotch even then. Changkyun giggled, the sound turning a little nervous as Minhyuk never removed his hands from his hips. The sensation made him feel… funny. He was an angel, and had been told by his superiors to never let a demon, like Minhyuk, lay their hands on him… so how come it felt so good? He didn’t do anything to stop the older boy, and instead wiggled slightly in place, mesmerized by the ruffliness of his skirt.

“Thank you… Minhyuk-ssi,” Changkyun belatedly replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. After a few more seconds basking in the feeling of Minhyuk’s hands on him, Changkyun pulled away from him, doing one last little twirl as he parted. “Wh-what should I try on now?” he asked, fingers curling around the edge of his skirt. 

Minhyuk hummed thoughtfully, sifting through the contents of the bag of clothes he’d gifted the boy earlier that day. He smirked, eyes turning a little darker as he pulled out a rather sexy nun costume- fit with sinfully high slits on both sides and white thigh-high socks- Minhyuk’s favorite. Changkyun gasped, his cheeks on fire as he looked at the sacrilegious garment, something funny welling up inside him. He just liked dressing up to look and feel pretty, and it was fun because Minhyuk liked it too. He never thought in a thousand years it would take such a depraved turn. 

“How about this one?” Minhyuk prompted, and there was something wicked in his eyes, something that Changkyun knew he shouldn’t feel drawn to. He bit his lip, and took the costume, scurrying off into the other room to put it on. From where he stood, Minhyuk raised his hand to his face, chuckling amusedly at the boy’s behavior. He was such an interesting angel, that one. After a few more minutes of impatiently waiting, Changkyun nervously stepped back into the room, sparking an immediate gasp from Minhyuk.

“Wow,” was the only word he could manage to muster out, his eyes practically devouring the sight of Changkyun wearing a tight, short nun’s dress complete with habit and thigh-high socks. He looked pure and virginal, but infinitely naughtier than any nun Minhyuk had ever had the pleasure of meeting. It was the perfect combination, and it was far too tempting for Minhyuk to just stand there idly.

His cheeks on fire, Changkyun could only shuffle around nervously, not quite sure what Minhyuk wanted from him. With the other outfits Minhyuk had given him, he’d remembered to give him panties… but this time, he didn’t have any… He pushed the edge of the skirt down, hoping Minhyuk wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t wearing any. Just as Minhyuk was about to grab Changkyun’s waist, a sudden noise jolted them both out of their hazy mindsets.

“Oh my, Changkyunnie! How many times have I told you not to play dress-up with the demon?!” superior angel Kihyun asked as he bustled into the room, holding a laundry basket full of clothes. His expression was sour and clearly unamused, and he shot Minhyuk a warning glare. Changkyun bit his lip on a retort, and instead muttered incoherently, trying to cover up his lower half with his hands. Noticing this, Minhyuk quirked an eyebrow, giving Changkyun a toothy smile as if he understood everything, to which Changkyun whimpered, feeling weirdly turned on, even though Kihyun was still right there.

“…And what in God’s name are you wearing, boy?” Kihyun asked, wondering why on earth an angel was dressed like a slutty nun. He didn’t even wait for a reply, instead leaving the room in a flurry and trying not to think on it too much. Exhaling a relieved sigh as Kihyun leaves, Changkyun looks over at Minhyuk, his eyes displaying an inner eagerness. 

“Shall we continue this next time?” Minhyuk asks, smiling toothily down at his angel friend, lowering his hand to stroke his thumb across the underside of Changkyun’s chin. Nodding, Changkyun stares into Minhyuk’s dark black eyes, mesmerized.

“Yes, come over tomorrow,” Changkyun asks before he even realizes what he’s saying, and Minhyuk smirks, finding the boy adorable and deliciously pliant.

“We’ll see~” <3


End file.
